


Mage one day, A Dragon the Next.

by NightmareLoki



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareLoki/pseuds/NightmareLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian gets an idea and seeks the wisdom and talents of Morrigan about the options of shape shifting. He wants to surprise the Iron Bull, so why not surprise him with something big with a lot of fire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Research and Discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time doing anything Dragon Age, but I wanted to give it a try. I saw the idea on tumble and had a MAD desire to try writing it. It'll be mostly fluffy. I hope once in comfortable with the character I can write more with them, but for now, here's this. I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Edit: So my phone somehow deleted all of chapter one that I had first put out. I quickly rewrote it but I will try to add in more detail when it is not 4:00 A.M X_X Apologies about that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gets an idea and seeks help to try and master this new desired skill.

The idea sprang to the mage like the shock of a nightmare. But it was something far more delightful than the plague of dark dreams. No no, this was far more interesting. Dorian Pavus jumped from the comfort of his plush seat within the library. He had dozed off when reading stories of the olden days of Thedas and how some things tie into the now. An interesting and dangerous creature had caught his attention rather quickly. Especially since they catch the focused attention of a certain special Qunari. Pushing some fallen hairs back into place, Dorian had began to search the shelves for anything that could be used. Some kind of spell book of sorts. He had already scouted every book here, but not that he has a set goal, his desire to look through them once more inspired him to try again.

Looking outside, the mage couldn't help but scoff out a chuckle. The stars were still out. Maker only knows what time it is and at this point Dorian did not care. He was on a mission and he wanted to try and get a decent start on it. With each new look of a shelf, there was nothing of real interest. Mostly history books and the like. A heavy sigh rushed from him. No, there was nothing of use in this library. Looking around curiously, Dorian noticed that the floor was empty. No mages or scholars. Perhaps they all went to bed.

Another idea popped up in his mind. Perhaps not all of them? Leering over the railing and to the bottom floor, he felt his lips curl at the sight of the stick in the mud mage known as Solas. He's certainly and odd one, but a comrade in their cause all the same. He was sitting at his dirtied desk, his nose deep in another book. Perhaps he'd know where to look. Stepping down the spiral stairs that led from the library to Solas, Dorian let out a clearing of his throat to warn him of his incoming arrival. Not that it mattered. Solas was never not always decent. Weird, yes, but it was no reason to judge someone. His hands cupped behind his back and his head held high, he stood before him with an expectant look. It took a few seconds but the elf finally raised his eyes from the book in his hand.

"What is it, Dorian?" Solas asked with a tone of irritation, obviously displeased at Dorian's arrival. He couldn't help but wonder just what kind of book he was reading to get so irritated. "Well, I thought it best to ask you as a fellow mage and all," He began with a positive note. "I have a desire to find different kinds of spell books but I cannot seem to find any overhead." He raised his shoulders upward at the collection of books that mean nothing to him by this point. "I wished to ask if you knew of any? Maybe there are some hidden around this old fortress somewhere?" He offered curiously at the bald elf. Solas' expression was eerily hard to read. He looked bored by the topic, though his brow twitched just slightly. 

"If you don't mind my asking, just what do you need spell books for, exactly?" Solas remained irritated, but curious as he leaned forward and placed a bookmark within the two pages of his book before gently placing it down. Dorian shifted slightly and stood to the side as he thought of a proper answer in reply. "Many things, actually." He nodded. "Perhaps I'd like to find a way to extend my barriers, a way to lengthen the range of my fire bolts?" He paused briefly, unfolding his hands and raising one to his chin, brushing the fuzz that was soon needing a good trim.

" _Perhaps_ shape shifting." His tone lightened as his brow raised to the sitting mage. Solas still looked as cold as ever, though his lips smirked upright if only for a moment.

"You wish to learn shape shifting? Well, that will be difficult to find, my friend." Solas answered simply, leaning back and taking hold of his book once more. Dorian's shoulders sunk down at the answer he was given. "There are ways, though many studies have shown it is a long and difficult process to learn such skills." And once again, Solas was harshly honest. Dorian could only nod. "Well, it was worth a shot. I will try elsewhere." He lowered his head towards Solas with a sigh. "Thank you, Solas."Was all he could muster to say in leaving, feeling that his trail had ran cold all too quickly.

"Dorian, wait." His heels quickly stopped and he turned on them at the same time. "Hm?" Solas removed himself from his seat and stepped closer towards Dorian with crossed arms. "There is one here who might be able to help you with this. She's arrived here not too long ago. Perhaps you've seen her."

Dorian leaned forward with a quirked brow. "Who?"

______________________________________

"Ah, _Morrigan_? If I may speak with you a moment?" The sky was blue and the stars no longer lingered. Dorian had slept for only a few hours after his little nap earlier that evening, but he was on some kind of trail for his inspired idea and he wanted to keep that passion burning. Hearing of a new mage having been brought into the Inquisition, and learning of what she can do, there had to be a chance with her somehow. Though, within seconds of standing by her, he could not help feeling slightly intimidated by her. "Yes?" The dark lady spoke up to him calmly in the Skyhold gardens. She was tending to some of the dark lilies near the far end. A perfect place to discuss things. Slowly, she stood upright, her dark gold eyes focused fully on Dorian's own. He swallowed a breath but continued. "I wished to ask you about something.." He began but was stopped by the woman raising her gloved hand towards him.

"You wish to ask me something but I don't even know your name. Granted, your mustache gives you away. I've heard much about you, Dorian Pavus." Morrigan stated calmly. Her dark voice running chills up and down his spine. "Y-you have? W-well of course. Yes. Haha! Good to know."

"Yes. You're rather self centered but you care for the cause, noble but also quite prude. Talented but short tempered." Dorian stood with confusion as the woman read him aloud like some sort of book. There was that lovely few seconds of awkward silence before Dorian cleared his throat to fill the void. "Well, yes, I guess. What I was trying to say is, may I ask of a certain spell. I gained word you knew of shape shifting and I wished to see if you had any scrolls or books I could read and learn on it?" He asked with a softer tone, one with a dash more respect than he'd normally give to new comers of his life. 

Tilting her head, the woman raised a brow. "Oh? How interesting. The fire-mage wishes to change his shape. To what exactly?" She asked with a low hum in her tone. Sadly, Dorian felt he could not say given that it was not a plan entirely set in stone. To even know if he could accomplish it was not even in the books. Shaking his head a moment, Dorian answered. "I cannot say just yet, I only wish to see if I have the capability to do it." His brow lowered, as did his head. "I've heard you had some knowledge on this and felt you'd be the best to seek answers for." Nodding, Morrigan approved. "And that is correct. I've learned at a young age. Granted, living with the likes of my mother, one had to be patient in learning with her." Her dark lips curled and Dorian could only fill his side with a nervous chuckle.

Finally, the woman nodded. "Alright. I'll help you." She stated calmly. Dorian couldn't keep himself calm as his brow raised high and his smile widened entirely. "But, I have requirements." Morrigan added before any thanks would be traded. "Oh?" 

"Yes. One, you must tell me what you wish to change to, and two, why?" She raised her fingers with each request given. Dorian eyed the two fingers and looked back to her with a sigh. Leaning in, he raised his own finger towards him so she could lean in. With hushed breaths and another nervous huff, Dorian leaned back only to see an even wider grin stretch at Morrigan's lips.

"Oh it'd be a crime to turn this down. Plus I think it'd be good for combat if possible." Dorian shook his head. "I'd rather keep this private.." His voice remained quiet, but just a tad higher than a whisper. Nodding, Morrigan agreed. "Alright. Meet me this evening by my quarters. I'll show you what I have and will try and teach you." 

A loud sigh escaped Dorian as he nodded to her with a smile. "Thank you so much-"

"One more thing. And this is important." She raised her hand to keep him from thanking her much more. "I need you to understand, this will be tedious and will require a lot of patience on your end. I need to know that you plan to focus and not get yourself distracted. Else it'd be a waste of my time as well as yours. Understood?"

Dorian was not well known of his patience on any sort of matter, but for this to work, he felt it would all be worth it in the end. Nodding firmly, Dorian replied. "Understood."

The witch smirked with a deep low laugh. "Good. Very good."


	2. Scales On and Wings Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian feels he's finally ready to show the Iron Bull his surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two. Again, this is my first Dragon Age anything so I apologize for any mistakes. Honestly, I've been nervous trying to write anything from DA but I really wanted to try. I'm slowly going to work on writing these characters. They're all so unique and different in their own ways and I hope I can write them justice! <3 Anyhow, I hope you enjoy part two!

It took several months and days of trying to keep it from the Iron Bull, but Dorian finally felt he could do it. Morrigan aided him on the efforts of focus and concentration. There was also a lot of research to be included as well as hunting the subjects of his desired form while out on missions with the Inquisitor. Not the most comforting thing, but he got to study movements and motions. The way they seemed to act and think. All were beginning to feel worth it. Anything to see a look of shock and awe on the Bull's face. Anything would be worth that.

Soon, a small group along with he Inquisitor would be heading out on another mission. It looked like it would be focused more on hunting things or locating specific items. Nothing too death defying. Perhaps that'd be the best time to surprise the Bull? Dorian sat in his room, many papers piled on his small desk. A quill tipped with ink in one hand and various sketches sat before him. Smudges of ink were dabbled on his fingers and the side of his left palm. On the current piece, there were various drawings of different types of scaled wings. Some were more rugged and beaten, while a second pair had more of a sleekness to them. Less holes and sharper features. He hummed pleasingly at the second set. "That should do nicely." He sighed.

"What should?" The deep, booming voice of Bull echoed behind him. Close behind him. "Ah-!" Panicking, Dorian jumped out of his seat and turned around, trying to cover his desk with his form. Even so, the Bull was far taller than him and well, he could still see everything Dorian wished to hide. "Bull! I didn't hear you come in!" The mage chuckled nervously. The Qunari just shrugged. "I noticed you weren't in your usual spot in the library so I assumed you were working on something in here. His dark eyes looked past Dorian to the various artwork at the desk. "What are you working on??" Bull questioned curiously. Dorian looked behind him and glanced back to Bull. "Nothing, my dear Bull. Just some sketches and research. It's dull, really." He informed with a confident stride forward. Bull just nodded. "Uh-huh. Right. Then why are yo being so uppity right now?" The ox man tilts his head with a smirk that makes Dorian's knees shake. Biting his lip, the mage turns around quickly and gathers them all in a huge pile. With rough hands, he shoves them away within one of the desk drawers. Though, with the quickness of his actions, it was no surprised that he came out with a paper cut in the webbing between his thumb and finger.

"Gah.. How imprudent of me." He sighed as he watched the blood quickly seep from the small cut. Shaking his hand, he turned back around to Bull, unknown to him that his cheeks are an oddly bright shade of red. "Alright then. I wont snoop. It's obviously something important to you." Bull shook his head with a faint chuckle. Dorian simply nodded. "Good." Though, his confident stride was cut short when one of Bull's larger hands grabbed for his wrist. He flinched at the sudden action, but the warmth from Bull's touch was always inviting. Raising his hand up, Dorian watched as the Qunari gently licked at the wound. It stung, but just slightly. It was always funny to him how the smaller cuts seemed to hurt more than any harsh head wound or arm scrape. His brow quirked to increase his look of both distaste and curiosity at the motion. Bull's tongue was warm at the sensitive skin. They stood together for what felt like a good thirty minutes, when it truth it was just under one minute. A heavy breath left Bull as he removed Dorian's hand from his lips. He merely smirked at the smaller mage. A gentle scoff was all that he was greeted with.

"It's not uncommon I don't get these blasted paper cuts. There's no need to trouble yourself.." Dorian tried to regain some composure after the rather intimate moment with the large mercenary. Bull ignored the mage's silly cover and leaned in. His lips planted hard on Dorian's own. Tongues in full exploring mode, a low moan escaped the surprised Dorian. He leaned in further and took Bull by the harness at his shoulder. A grunt fled the Qunari which made Dorian let out a chuckle between breaths. "I hate to be a downer, but I have work I need to do, as well as prepare for the next mission.." The mage was breathing differently with much more of a quickness than before. A deep heat had begun to rise within him, but oddly, he was so excited and hopeful of his research, he didn;'t want any kind of distractions. At least, not right now. Hopefully Bull understood?

"Alright.." His voice was still deep but at the tone of sultry whisper. "Later then? Or would you wanna try somewhere in the woods tomorrow? A little change of pace?" His brow wiggled as he spoke, making Dorian blush far harder. With an exacerbated sigh, Dorian shoved at Bull with a playful push. "Go on then, you brute. I'll talk with you later." He winked to the taller man. Bull blinked his one eye with the same kind of pace. It took a moment for the mage to realize what he just tried to do.

"Was... was that you _winking_? Did you seriously just wink back at me?" His offended question was followed by a hearty chuckle that echoed down the hall from his room. Rolling his eyes, Dorian went into the drawers of his desk and pulled out the now partially crumpled papers. That was close.. Tomorrow had to be the chance. Else Dorian would probably ruin it all in some clumsy fashion.

_______________________

The day was anew. Several hours had been spent traveling to the desired location no the Inquisitor's map. Dorian had his nose deep in a dusty looking journal. Bull kept conversation with him every now and then but he found it difficult to keep his attention. Something was obviously on his mind. It would also explain the difference in his behavior that had been going on for a few weeks now. Bull was never one to pry, often he could see from body language and words alone what was going on in someone's head, but Dorian was different. This time around he seemed to be trying to keep whatever was going on with him a secret. Interesting, but soon enough, Bull was going to ask questions. He laid off while Dorian was working in his room, but out here, there was a chance for a bit more privacy. 

Dorian peered up from his journal to see the eye of Bull focusing dead on him. Even as their eyes locked, they both did not move. 

"Wow, you two need to layoff a bit. We aren't going to have any privacy for a few more hours. Best wait till then before you shag, ya? For all our sakes.." Sera called out from behind the carriage along various sacks of food and supplies. A place she seemed to dub her little hidey hole till further notice. A heavy huff fled Dorian as he looked to her. "Oh do be quiet!" He called back with a glare.

"What? I'm just sayin' the obvious! You both aren't the most subtle." She added with a snicker. Another snicker followed, this time coming from Bull. "You gotta admit, she's right." He nodded to the elf as she smiled wide. Dorian merely scoffs and dives back into his book. He could have sworn he head the two of them high five while the Inquisitor near the front laughed at the scenario.

\-------

Several more hours and they finally make a stop for camp. Sore, Dorian scrambles out of the stuffed carriage and gives himself a hearty stretch. A loud noise rushed from his lungs as his back muscles and shoulders flexed with comfort at the new-found movement. "Ah, what a lovely view." He hummed. It was just outside the Hinterlands. There were more valleys which were good to see. Trees still lined certain areas as well as interesting rock formations. The smells of pine and various flowers lingered in the air. What a peaceful place. And well far away from civilians and hunters. "Perfect."

Turning towards the group, Dorian watched as they all began to set things up for the night. Boxes and tents were beginning to be put into place as Dorian went over and stood by Iron Bull. His hand looped at the crook of the larger man's arm and he pulled just gently to grab his attention.

"Mind coming with me for a moment?" Dorian asked the Qunari with another pull. Turning, Bull focused his eye towards the smaller human. "Oh?" He peered around, seeing if there was anything that needed some kind of heavy lifting. After a few seconds, he focused back to Dorian. "I'll follow you." His scarred lips curled slyly making Dorian's spine tingle up and down. "Right. This way, if you will." Letting go, Dorian began to lead the way for the two. There was a small valley just past a few hills, far away from the others and hopefully at a distance not to cause some kind of panic. Bull eyed the man's behind as they walked releasing a deep chuckle. "Don't mind if I do."

__________

Finally, they arrived to the desired point. Nothing was too close, nor too far. A fair amount of coverage from all sides via rock or trees. The wind had picked up. but only slightly. With each step, Dorian could feel his heart pound harder. Bull could hear it in his breathing, the mage was obviously nervous about something. "You okay?" The warrior asked with worry. Dorian merely laughed. "I'm fine, fine. Why do you ask?" Oh what a silly question. Iron Bull raised his brow and glanced down at Dorian. "Well, not sure it's just me, but you've been really off lately. Somethin's obviously buggin' you." He stated firmly. Dorian paused his walk, as did the Bull, but stopping a few steps behind him. Turning fully, the mage let out a deep breath and smiled up towards Bull. "Just wait right there." He raised his right hand and pointed his finger, thinking that would help in some way with his order. "But-" " _Ah ah ah_ , no buts." Dorian interrupted with a smirk. Stepping further, the mage began to slow at several yards. Turning back, he placed his hands before him. His breathing was slower as his eyes closed with concentration. Bull stood far, but his want to step closer increased with each minute. But he would remain as Dorian had requested. The curiosity was starting to get to him though as his shoulders began to twitch that flowed down to his fingers. Just what was Dorian doing?

With paced breathing and prime focus, Dorian didn't think about anyone. Not even himself. No. He was focused on the air, the distance of the trees, the path just behind him. How high the clouds would be, how soft the ground was under his heels. Few gentle hand motions and a sway of his steps began to look like a sort of dance. However, the palms of his hands had begun to glow a bright golden hue. Focusing both energies in his hands, he centered them back in front of his torso. His breathing was stilled as his eyes gently opened. Pressing his hands together like that of a clap, the magic at his hands quickly spread around his form. Bull watched wide eyed as the glow enveloped him. "Dorian!?" He called out with worry. Though, the worry was soon to be short lived.

Dorian felt his teeth begin to grow first. His skin became far thicker and colder. His hair began to grow and his nails became long and pointed. The glow had then blinded him entirely, all focus was left to the magic that surrounded him. His form grew quickly in size and shape. The wind shifted with the sudden change in mass around the two. Bull found himself look far upward that he had been seconds before. His eye widened with shock as the smoke cleared and a heavy thud shook the trees around him. A loud gust sent various branches to break and leaves to scatter. A animalistic growl filled the air as great golden wings spread and placed a large shadow over Bull.

"Dorian..?" The Iron Bull couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this the same mage? Instead of a man, he now saw a dragon.

Large brown and golden scales lit up his vision. The dragon form was slow as his tail sways and his wings lowered to close at the sides of his back. The tendrils of fur and scales shaped around the reptilian lips to leave what looked to be Dorian's signature look. The eyes were the same as his, even with that narrow shape at the ends. Lowering his head fully to stare at direct eyesight with Bull, Dorian let out a huff that send smoke into the Bull's line of sight. He coughed briefly and stepped forward. He was almost hesitant, but he knew this was Dorian. Claws dug into the earth as what sounded like a purr echoed from the dragon. The now smaller hand of Bull placed itself at the edge of Dorian's nose.

"How... how did you do this?" His voice was hushed, the shock still holding him. Another huff left the dragon, since dragon vocal cords weren't meant to speak in common, he could only speak through action and throaty noises.

Looking over the wondrous work of art, Bull's look of awe shifted to something nearing lust. His lips curled while his eye remained wide. His hands trailing over the various scales and lines that suited to that of Dorian. Stepping closer, Bull gently leaned at the side of Dorian's well sculpted head. He smirked a toothy grin and breathed close. "You're beautiful, _kadan_. So beautiful.." Dorian shook his head briefly and leered back as Bull stood more centered in his vision.

"Did you really do all this for me? Are you..sure?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A _dragon_. A dragon all for him. Leaning close, Dorian pushed his head into Bull's giving him a playful headbutt. A grumble that sounded close to a laugh echoed from the dragon's throat. Bull stood back, mildly dizzy but laughing all the same. Leering back further, Dorian sucked in a deep breath and unleashed a heavy breath of fire overhead of Bull where the look of shock and awe showed up on his face once again. It roared with insensitivity and heat that if the Qunari had any hair it would have probably been decently scalded. The fire faded into the sky with a puff of smoke and the dragon flexed his wings with pride. Iron Bull's mouth hung open, his breathing leaving just enough in him to yell, "Maker on high, I will never get over this..!"


End file.
